


The Tiniest Crack Becomes A Flood 决堤 (翻译/Translation)

by sandunder



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 02:58:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7827679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandunder/pseuds/sandunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>虽然Grace努力拽着他往前走，但是Finch没办法不回头。他努力想留住关于Reese的记忆。</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tiniest Crack Becomes A Flood 决堤 (翻译/Translation)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Tiniest Crack Becomes A Flood](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7423246) by [ZenithMaguire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZenithMaguire/pseuds/ZenithMaguire). 



> *主要角色死亡！！！  
> *虐！！！  
> *感性向，意识流  
> *RFR Gen向无差  
> *所有的是归于作者，所有不是归于我

几乎每个早晨，他都从同样的梦里醒来。在梦里，Reese和他交谈，他们微笑，聊着朋友们的事。然而，随着梦境的醒来，一丝冰冷之意从他胸腔里升起。  
这一次的梦境更糟糕：夜已经深了，他在IFT公司的办公室和Nathan聊天。深夜突然爆发的倾诉欲让他整个人罕见地口若悬河眉飞色舞。他转身面朝电脑屏幕，对他手上的工作作讲解，可是当他转回去的时候，靠在椅子里冲他微笑的是Reese，表情柔和，甚至堪称温柔。  
“John，你在这里做什么？这样不安全，你不该来这里。”他不仅迷惑，而且莫名害怕。他试图告诉对方，这样不对，事情不应该是这个样子的。但他没办法有条有理地解释事情到底为什么不对。  
“没事的，Harold。安全漏洞总会被人利用。这个你早就知道的。”Finch努力去想他什么时候知道的，知道的到底是什么，然后明亮的光线猛然绽开，他倒在地上，疼痛袭来——

他其实躺在床上，在他和Grace重逢之后居住的小公寓里。只他自己，别无他人。

她没有生气，也没有责难。即使是在他声明有些事情他不打算对她和盘托出的时候，她依然那么耐心、温柔。她说，重要的是他还活着。她还说，她明白并且相信，当他表示有些事情非得已。她说，现在他们正好趁机重新了解彼此。当Finch说自己现在无家可归不知所措，她劝他不妨留下来，至少这里有他的一个朋友。她不强行提出任何要求，只是用无边无际的温柔款款对他。他会情不自禁地想象，假如是John被迫经历了悲恸和失去、无助和无知，John该会有怎样的反应。Finch猜测他会暴怒，因为他被刻意排除在危险之外，被剥夺了作出决定的权利，虽然那个决定注定痛苦而丑陋。他大概会大发雷霆，远走高飞到不知道世界哪个角落里去，气消了才回来。想到这里，Finch浅浅笑了笑。他知道，Grace仍盼望他打开心扉，一吐为快，而他却那么害怕，怕自己一不小心脱口说出一些近乎对比的残酷话语。

他依然想念Nathan，Root，还有Carter。他尤其思念John。开口倾述，或者被人期待开口倾诉，这是一种极度痛苦的体验。Finch发觉，现在他不得不隐瞒的秘密不计其数，日子反不如之前彻底隐姓埋名独自舔舐伤口的时候容易。那时候，他的压力没那么大，痛苦相应也小。如果他想让John知道些什么，他只需要留一本书在书架上，里头夹一张纸，John会自行找出剩余的信息；John永远不会明晃晃说出他找到了什么，但是他会一言不发地理解。并不是说Grace有什么不好，但是她并不懂何为扭曲，何为痛苦。John则永远处在痛苦的折磨中。

Grace的眼睛那么明亮，她的面孔温暖，坦诚，活泼。他不知道自己何以为报。Finch和她交谈，语言一如既往冷静机智，但是他的快乐和幽默是出自表演，而非源自真心。在此之前，他不是没给她过伪装——不，其实是谎言——关于他的真实身份是谁、究竟在做什么，但现在，小到连喜悦和微笑都是装出来的。他强颜欢笑，在他和Grace试图共度的每一段小小时光里。昨日是，今日非；在他眼里，万事万物皆已面目全非，Finch觉得疲惫。他俩在咖啡厅里见面，或者在画廊里小坐。每当他的泪水将要决堤，Grace会无言握住他的手。有时候他并不觉得自在，但没办法抽回手：她原谅了他，他应该感恩的。

和Grace在一起的感觉不同于从前。确切说，时光让她更为成熟芳醇，时光留给Finch的却是更多无法示人的伤痕和无法奢求理解的怪诞。他发现自己无法放松地待人接事。他几乎感激自己糟糕的身体状况——至少疼痛可以让他略为分神。现在的意大利看起来和他年轻时的意大利不同了：美丽如昔，却莫名隔膜，仿佛他并不是真真切切地置身此地。书籍也失去了以前的厚重感。文字不肯安安分分待在书页上，乱飞如子弹。他听到耳边奇奇怪怪的意大利语，一阵恐慌，怀疑自己步父亲的后尘开始出现大脑混乱，虽然他最后醒悟过来，告诉自己：这只是他处理意大利语需要一定的反应时间，而不是记忆开始衰退。

每当看到深色头发的漂亮女子他都会想起Root和Shaw，然后浮起微笑。他也会想象，不知道此间有没有谁会像Fusco。John则在每一道阴影里，像是一个无处不在却不可触摸的幽灵。他是黑白色调的，就像纽约市本身，就像藏身在黑暗里、盲点处。有一回，Finch错以为咖啡馆外的某个人是John，虽然只有片刻。那个人身材高大，白衬衫，黑西装。他装出给建筑拍照的样子，走过去查看对方的脸。他知道不是，他当然知道不是，但是他必须亲眼证实。他觉得自己搞不好会晕过去。

清晨唤醒他的鸟叫声婉转悦耳，但不是他熟悉的声音。他想念中央公园里的鸟儿。意大利的阳光太灿烂，色彩太浓艳，和Grace的生活太多欢愉，他招架不来。他回避阳光，怀念地铁站的幽暗，图书馆里的阴影；那是只属于两个人的地盘。Grace给他的是深深浅浅的笑靥和温柔的触抚，而John永远是低声耳语，表情淡然。意大利天气炎热，他没有办法如自己所愿穿得严严实实。身着轻薄的衣衫，走在光天化日之下，他觉得毫无安全感。他想念包裹严实的触感。他瞥到大街上的一点点风吹草动都怀疑是子弹，并因此突然意识到：John不在他身边，他失去了他的保护者。他耳边的沉寂是死一般的寂静；他曾经习以为常、无时不在的耳机不在了，风从耳机原本的位置拂过。意大利的风是温暖的，吹过他耳边时却令他觉得冷。很多次，他在安静的长街上独自游走，他张开嘴，想要随便说点什么，想要开口轻唤“Mr. Reese”，但是他未语还休，世上再无人倾听。

习惯和可预见性曾经令Finch警惕，但是John让他不知不觉重新变成一个有血有肉的人，有一个实际意义上的家，有人对他的一切（至少是重要的一切）了如指掌。他太久没有拥有过和人的密切关系（除开和Nathen，除开和他的父亲）。他放任自己被习惯俘虏：在幽闭无人的空间里，他们保持默契的沉默；在行动中，他们的声音在彼此的耳边萦绕。共同的事业将他们联结在同一条轨道上，相守相伴，日复一日。作为这个怪诞家庭的核心，他觉得自己完完整整地活着。

而现在，他感觉到苍老，衰弱，摇摆不定。他一直在欺瞒Grace：他饱受打击，历经困苦，心灵残损，脾气多疑。在疼痛发作的时候，他拼尽全力不要疾言厉色，不去流露负面情绪。他需要保护她，避免让她接触到他不堪的那一面。但和John在一起，他不必担心这个。他们争执，较着劲儿隐藏秘密，相互刺探，毫不留手。信任一丝一毫地建立，那些多疑自保的迫切需要慢慢变成两人之间无需解释的玩笑。John不惧对他发脾气。有时候，他希望Grace也能坦诚地对他发脾气。就算她这样小心翼翼踮着脚绕开贯穿他身体的那个洞，但他依然担心，他可能将她拖进虚无的深渊，让她变成另一种人，一种从此无法再直面阳光的生物，生命里的斑斓华彩就此淡去、褪色。

他不知道为何当初他那么笃定John不会接受他。在梦里，John的嗓音低柔沉静，灰蓝的眼睛温柔如斯。一直以来，他断定John会像Nathan一样。在Nathan眼里，Finch是个书呆气的小个子，严肃到可笑，可爱而无害，有趣没威胁。但他同时也认定，John会给出温和的反应，不会恶言相向地羞辱他，或者动手揍他，或者指责他骚扰（“饥不择食的同性恋”这种指控从他年轻时就反复在他脑海里徘徊不去。）但是Finch告诉自己，John不可能回应他的感情。就算John中意男人，但John也不会回应他……不会。而且John还会厌憎他，因为他贸然逾距，不尊重两人之间的工作关系。现在，Finch记起John的模样、微笑和毫无保留的爱，不明白自己怎么会得出那样的结论。

这里的食物口味过于浓烈，阳光过于灿烂，冰淇淋融化得过快。他对Grace说起Bear。这个话题相对安全，能透露一点点小小信息但无需交出太多真相。她暗示，也许他应该去养条狗。她那么兴致勃勃，但他却立刻为这个想法感到后悔。最后，在Grace的鼓励下，他让步了。Finch去了收容所，询问哪条狗等候收养的时间最长。他和一条毛色斑白的老狗对视一眼（它一半的血统来自德国黑背，还有一半天知道来自哪里），领它回了家。当晚，Grace兴奋地追问他准备给狗取什么名字，但他一个名字都想不出来。那个上了年纪的可怜生物安静温顺，带着它和Grace会面再安全不过。当晚，它在他房间角落里安静睡去，依然没有名字。

他身在图书馆。John的双手扶着他的肩。他的纽扣洞里别着一支玫瑰。Finch在哭。John弯下腰，满眼温柔地注视着他。“没事的，Harold。没事的。这只是一次模拟。”Finch努力想理解这句话的含义，想信任John的宽慰。红色玫瑰在John心脏的位置盛放。他的衬衫被猩红的花朵重重覆盖。Finch哭得停不下来。枝叶蔓延，蒙住Reese的脸庞。Finch越来越恐慌，他努力想要把它们拂开，唯恐John会无法呼吸窒息而亡，他拼命想找到枝叶覆盖下的John。他啜泣着醒过来。他收养的狗舔着他的脸。他命令它下去；可是这句命令以荷兰语脱口而出。窗外的太阳升起来，他的眼泪落下去。

——完结——


End file.
